My Futa Academia
by snakebit1995
Summary: The world went through two major changes, the first was Quirks, and the second was Futa, now the world is filled with these duo gendered ladies and Heroines are paragons of virtue and beauty. Izuko Midoriya want's to be one of these Heroines, the only problem is she has no Quirk and isn't all that attractive. Contains- Futa, Lemons, Gender Bender CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Can't resist, I'm writing it, it's been a long time coming but here it is, a My Hero Academia Futa Fic!**

* * *

 **NO POV**

A few Generations ago the world went through two major changes in humanity's evolution. The first was that people started being born with special superhuman qualities called quirks. The second was that the two traditional genders of male and female seemed to merge into a single gender known as Futanari, beings with the appearance of a female as well as a penis. With these two major changes two societal shifts happened, the first was the new profession of Super Heroines, those who would use their powers to protect others from people misusing theirs.

The second, was that Futanari are naturally easy to arose, so sex has become quite popular. People don't have issues holding back in flirting, asking for sex and showing off their assets.

Our story begins with Izuko Midoriya. She's not popular, she's not all that pretty and she has no quirk, but somehow, she'll become the greatest most beautiful heroine in the world. She had no breasts to speak of, she was a solid A-cup, her penis was barely 6 inches long and maybe an inch of girth, small for a Futa.

This is her story.

* * *

 **Real Time!**

Izuko was watching some heroines take down a villain when a beautiful giant woman in a skin tight outfit dropkicked the offender. She had long blonde hair, large breasts, wide hips and a very noticeable bulge in her front that was about to tear through her outfit.

"Hi there." The woman smiled at the crowd "I just started today, I'm Mt. Lady, hope you like me."

Izuko thought that she was definitely beautiful, but for now she had to get to school, she could dream about that beauty some other time. Izuko wasn't a big fan of school, mostly cause she was the butt of other girls jokes.

"Deku." A gorgeous blonde walked up and spoke down to the green haired girl.

She was Izuko's former friend and bully Satsuki Bakugou. Unlike Izuko she was quiet naturally beautiful she had long light blonde hair, shapely hips, big DD-cup breasts squeezed into her top and if you were to see her naked you'd know she was at least a foot long and probably three inches thick.

"I don't know what you were talking about today in class but…" she picked up the girl's notebook and her hands exploded charring it "You'd better knock it off with whatever dumb ideas you have about getting into UA you nerd. That's a school for gorgeous winners like me, not flat quirkless losers like you. No matter how much you wanna try, you'll just fail. If you weren't so fucking ugly I would probably just make you suck my cock…let's go."

"Y-Yes Saa-chan." Izuko frowned.

She gathered her things and started to walk home, alone with her thoughts. As she walked home and remembered the times she was told she'd never have a quirk, never be that special…it was sad.

But then she was snapped from her thoughts when the sewer cover burst up and some bizzare slime like woman burst out.

"A new home!" the Slime smiled.

The slime jumped on her, this was it, Izuko felt her life flashing before her eyes.

" **Texas Smash!"**

Suddenly the slime was blown away, Izuko looked up and stared with awe. Standing before her in a plain white T-shirt and jeans was the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. It only took one glance and she knew this was All Might, the most popular, more beautiful heroine in the world. Izuko knew so much about her sizes and popularity from interviews, she was her idol.

All Might was a wonderous woman with large M-cup breasts, you couldn't see it all but her bulge was huge! Her long blonde hair reached her lower back, stopping just above her plush butt. Her face was gorgeous, looking like it was sharp enough to have been chiseled from stone but was still soft and feminine enough not to betray her beauty.

"Y-Y-You're…" Izuko's jaw was chattering, just looking at this model of a woman was making her get hard.

"Uhh you alright kid?" she asked with a voice that was so maturely smooth it was like fine wine.

"All Might!" the girl yelled.

"Well thanks for being a nice distraction I guess." The woman smiled holding up a bottle "Thanks to you I caught that slime woman."

"Can I have an autograph?" Izuko taking out her notebook "You already signed it!"

All Might was getting ready to leave, but…Izuko still had questions so right before All Might got ready to jump away the girl instinctively clung to her leg, fortunately All Might Saw her and landed on a roof nearby.

"Seriously." All Might huffed "I really don't have time sweetie, so wait here and someone will let you down in a bit."

"Wait I have-."

"I don't have time to waste." The woman wiped her mouth "I need to-."

"Can I become a heroine?" Izuko spoke up "Even if I don't have a quirk?"

"No Quirk…" the woman looked back over her shoulder "Ack…"

"Because I have no Quirk, no looks, people always laugh but…I want to save people.' Izuko explained looking up "To smile without fear-WAH!"

But her idol was gone, in her place was a short woman in baggy clothes who looked kinda…sickly. Her body was thin, no real curves and if she wasn't wearing a belt her pants would have probably fallen off.

"What happened who are you?" Izuko asked.

"I'm…All Might." The sickly woman sighed, wiping blood off her lip.

"No way!" the girl yelled.

"Yeah…so you know how some girls will take a deep breath and puff out their chests to look bustier or more attractive." The woman brushed her bangs back "I'm kinda doing that all the time."

She sat down "A smile without fear…Hmph."

She lifted her shirt and showed a nasty scare on her stomach "I got this wound five years ago in a villain attack. I can only work at my full power about three hours a day. But what I told you was never revealed to the public, so please don't go blabbing around. I'm a Symbol of Peace, I can't look this crappy all the time yeah I gotta put my life on the line."

"I see…" Midoriya frowned "But…"

She explained her life's troubles and how even without a quirk or good looks she wanted to be a heroine girls could look up to, someone who made people feel safe.

"If you want to help people try becoming a police officer, it's no less admirable." She said standing up It's not wrong to dream, but don't let it cloud the truth."

All Might left Izuko on the roof, but on her way down she noticed that the slime woman shce bottled up was gone, and there was an awful lot of commotion on the other side of the city.

"Shit." She patted her pants "Fuck!"

Across town the slime woman had escaped and captured Satsuki of all girls and started trying to use her as a host, but the explosive girl was not going down with out a fight, making explosions pop off of her hands to try and shake the evil woman. Unfortunately, of all the pros there, none could really help.

All Might had used her time for the day, she wasn't sure there was anything she could too.

"Get…Off!" Satsuki hissed as the slime woman's body formed a shaft and stared fucking her while the girl resisted "Don't you-OHH!"

The slimy tentacle started plunging and writing around inside Satsuki, other tendrils forming and wrapping around her sizable DD's.

"You taste so good." The slime woman teased "And such a sexy body, you'll make a great home."

Satsuki wouldn't stand for this, she didn't get fucked she did the fucking, but this slime was holding her down, she had nothing left until suddenly Izuko ran in and made a move to pull her free.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Satsuki hissed.

"I don't know, my legs just moved." Izuko said "But I just…couldn't watch someone do these things to you."

It didn't do much but it was enough to distract the villain and convince All Might to step in and use a little extra time to save the girls. With the villain taken care for Izuko was scolded for running in and Satsuki praised for fighting as long as she did, even if she was aggravated to have been save and fucked in front of people. She wanted to bitch and moan about it, but she didn't both.

Izuko on the other hand started to head home.

"It's me!" All Might leaned around a corner in her sexy form.

"Ha!" Izuko gasped a bit as she accidentally walked right into the woman's ample bust, but they were so soft she bounced right off.

"Fufufu." All Might giggled a bit before being forced back to her weak state "ACK!"

"All Might!" the girl gasped.

"Hey keep it down." The heroine waved her hand "Kid…I came to thank you and make a remark on what you asked before. If you hadn't been there and if I hadn't heard your story things might have…"

"It was my fault for disturbing your work." Izuko frowned "Especially since I don't have a Quirk."

"About that." All Might smile at the young girl "You acted, even though you had no quirk, you said your body moved on its own. That's what happened correct?! People with those qualities, they can be heroes."

Izuko wasn't sure whether to smile or cry tears of joy, so she kinda did both in a weird way.

"I think you're the one who's right to inherit my powers." All Might smiled "Now listen up cause the real trial starts now! My quirk is a power that can be passed down from one to another, so we'll need to make sure you can take it, my One for All."

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Izuko met All Might on the beach nearby, it was here she'd be expected to prove herself to her idol and inherit her power.

"Come on like you mean it!" All Might cheered the girl on as she tried to pull a fridge "I'm getting too comfortable up here."

In order to get Izuko in shape to handle All Might's power the girl needed to train, and so she was now hauling garbage on the beach.

"One for All is the sum of the power of a countless number of women, if you took it like you are now you'd probably explode." The Pro laughed "So we need to get your body to the appropriate level."

Izuko nodded.

"Here take this, follow this training regime to the letter and before you know it you'll be ready!" Her Idol smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

So training began, every Day Izuko ate, worked out and struggled to get to the proper place and make her new mentor proud, even pushing herself too hard at one point. Time passed and soon it was the day of the UA entrance exam.

Izuko was ready, her body was a little more toned and she was in good shape, ready to be a hero.

"Well done, well done." All Might happily clapped.

"You did all this for me." Izuko smiled trying not to cry.

"Don't get too upset stand up proud you earned this." All Might patted her head "It's time for your reward, a gift of my power."

"Right!" Izuko smiled.

"Now…" All Might suddenly open her fly "You'll need to ingest my cum."

"W-What?" Izuko said.

"Just trust me." All Might said pulling out a massive cock.

"Whoa." Izuko gasped.

All-Might was hung, extra hung. If Izuko had to guess she was probably 18 inches long and almost six thick, it was like she had a whole salami tucked away.

"Sexiest Hero for sure." Izuko drooled.

"Jeez kid you stare a lot." All-Might blushed "So just gimme a sec to-."

"I'll do it!" Izuko dropped to her knees "I…I've always dreamed of this and I owe you so much so…"

"Well I won't complain." All-might said "But have you ever done something like this before?"

Izuko just blushed and reached out to start stroking off her hero. All-Might moaned a bit as Izuko started moving her hands, the massive schlong struggling to fit between two hands. Then she leaned forward and started kissing the tip. She ran her tongue over the slit and made All-Might groan again. Although she wouldn't ever want to admit it the reason Izuko knew so much about how to give a good BJ was because she looked it up and watched some videos.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took a few inches into her mouth. She slurped as loud as she could and let her saliva coat the shaft. All-Might's mighty testicles swung a bit but were so far from the tip of the shaft Izuko couldn't even tell. The girl slobbered and slurped, applying as much suction as she could and making her idol smile, her hands still teasing and stroking the bottom of the shaft.

"Hmm…get ready." All-Might moaned "OHH!"

The Pro moaned and started spraying out thick cum. The ropes flowed into Izuko's mouth, splattered on her face and chest till she was all but covered in the stuff.

"I don't feel any different." She looked up at All-Might.

"It takes time, now hurry up and clean yourself up or you'll be late!" The woman said.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance Exam

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Still a little confused after her "Power up" by All-Might Izuko headed to UA for the entrance test.

"I made it." The green haired girl looked up at the massive school building.

" _Will he cum really do what she said?"_ She wondered.

"Out of the way bitch!" Satsuki stomped by "Don't get in my way today."

The blonde bumped her and made the girl start to trip but before she fell she started floating.

"Sorry you looked like you were going to fall." A cute girl with short brown hair smiled "You look nervous, me too but I'm sure it will be fine, good luck!"

Izuko just nodded really fast, unsure how to respond to a cute girl. Once inside she was sat in a auditorium with dozens of other prospective students as a woman stepped up to the stage. She was tall, blonde, a little lanky with a chest on the small to medium size. Her outfit was a leather jacket and skirt. Her head was wearing what looked like an oversized aviation headset and on her back looked to be some kind of sub-woofer.

"YO!" she spun in place and posed.

"That's Idol Mic." Izuko awed "She's a popular singer and radio host!"

"Listen up there are three portions to the entrance test, part one is the hero practical, part two is the academics test and part three is…a secret." Idol winked at the crowd.

Izuko started mumbling under her breath about the test until some girl with long blue hair tied in braided twintails told her to be quiet. Izuko felt she did well on the academics' part, and the hero part went well, she found using her powers was hard, since she broke her arm with one punch. Fortunately there was a kind nurse who healed her.

So all her hopes were riding on the last part, the secret exam.

"Step up and draw a number." Idol smiled "When you draw it find the person with a number that matches, one person will have a black number and one person will have a white.

Izuko stepped up and pulled her number, a black 16. She started looking around and trying to find where her partner might be.

"Oh it's you." The brown-haired girl from before smiled "What's your number.

"Uhh…16." Izuko held up her card.

"No way me too!" the girl smiled "Small world I guess, I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"Izuko Midoriya." The girl smiled back.

"Okay everyone's found their partner." Idol said "Head to the room marked with the same number and we'll give you more instructions there."

Izuko and Ochako headed out and got to a classroom that had been cleaned out, the sat around for a bit before a speaker came on and they heard Mic's voice again.

"Alright it's time for the third secret test, being a heroine is all about being an icon of strenght and beauty." She explained "And what makes someone more beautiful than how good they are in bed!"

"Wait this is…" Izuko gulped.

"I guess…" Uraraka blushed.

"Now it's time to show us how good you are at doing the deed." The girlish voice giggled "Black numbers are on top, white numbers are the bottom, you've got one hour to show us your best! Have fun!"

"Well, I guess we should get too it." Ochako started lifting her tank top off.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Izuko blushed unzipping her track top.

"Don't worry." Ochako elbowed her playfully "We'll have fun."

Izuko looked over and saw Uraraka was now naked, and she was gorgeous. Large D-cup breasts, wide hips, a long 9 inch cock that seemed to be 4 inches thick, and her testicles were large, probably as big as lemons.

"Yeah I'm kinda big." She laughed stroking her cock a bit "But I'm the bottom so I'll be taking counting on you."

Izuko blushed a bit and stripped to her rather bare body, she never had done anything like this before, but given when people usually said about her body she expected something.

"Wow you're so cute!" Ochako smiled "I'm getting excited just looking, now then, how about a bit of foreplay."

Izuko moaned as Ochako kissed her dick and started wrapping her soft breasts around it, she had never gotten this far with another girl before so she couldn't help but squeak and moan. Not to mention ever since this morning with All-Might she'd been feeling super horny.

"OHH!" she gasped as Uraraka started sucking on her dick, her breasts still bouncing up and down to milk the shaft.

"MMM!" Ochako hummed and sent a vibration down her partners spine.

Even though she looked so cute and innocent it was clear that Ochako was a bit naughtier than first glace would let on. Her experience combined with Izuko inexperience was enough to get the green haired girl squirming and nearly cumming on the spot but she knew they needed a good show so she made sure to slow down just in time to keep her from blowing too soon.

"Sorry." Izuko blushed more.

"It's fine." Ochako leaned back while still stroking her "But we're not even to the best part, I'll leave it to you."

Ochako laid back and moved her junk out of the way to show off her smooth pussy. Izuko could have cum right there seeing that girl looking like this, but she took a deep breath and lined her small cock up and pushed in. Ochako moaned a bit before just reaching up to kiss her partner and let her start fucking her.

"OHH, you're not bad!" Ochako giggled as her large breasts wobbled on her chest and Izuko rolled her hips.

With each thrust and collision Ochako's thicker body would jiggle a little more until Izuko hit a good rhythm and the girl was bouncing all over the place, her cock slapping on her stomach as her tits wobbled in front of her face. She reached up and braced her arms on her partners shoulders as Izuko's arms where on the sides of her head, both young girls moaning together as they got closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Hmm…yes…" Ochako moaned "OHHH!"

Izuko bit her lip and nearly moaned louder than ever as Ochako's walls tightened around her thrusting cock. As Ochako climaxed her own cock quivered and sprayed out some ropes of spunk on her stomach.

"UGH!" she grunted "OHH!"

Izuko felt herself drawing to a breaking point as her body shook with pleasure.

"YESS!" she screamed blasting inside her partner shortly before the buzzer sounded.

"Well…I hope that was good enough." Ochako smiled "If we see each other again…"

"EEP!" Izuko yelped when the girl tapped her ass.

"I'll repay the favor."

* * *

 **Later**

Over the next week Izuko waited to hear back about a potential acceptance, she was worried, something made her feel unsure. At the same time while waiting she began feeling…different. Not just from her new explosive punching power but, her clothes felt a little tighter and she was more eager to masturbate, but she brushed these off thinking that her new light muscle tone made her clothes tight and…well she'd always been a frequent masturbator.

But then it finally came, a letter from UA, she opened it and a small enclosed device projected a screen on All-Might.

"Hey it's me!" She smiled "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other since I'm gonna be working at UA, you know what that means right…you passed! You're Hero test was a bit low but you had great results on the Academic test and showed a lot of potential in the Sexual Test, though you might wanna work on that too if I was giving you any advice."

Izuko smiled "YESS!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Class 1-A**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Izuko was nervous, it was her first day of school but first she was meeting with All-Might.

"I didn't expect you to be a teacher at UA." Izuko said speaking with All-Might's weaker from at the beach "But…One for All just one punch or kick and it wrecks my body, so I can't really handle it."

"It can't be helped for now." The woman said pushing her bangs back "I mean If you suddenly grew a tail no one would expect you to do tricks with it."

"So you knew this would happen?" Izuko asked.

"Well kinda, right now you're stuck at full power or nothing, you have to learn to tone it down when you can." All-Might explained "The more you build up as a vessel the more you will be able to control."

Al-Might assumed her strong form and crushed a can "See. Soon you'll be this stunning and strong. Anyway you start school so be ready!"

* * *

 **Over the next few weeks while waiting for School to begin…**

Izuko kept up her training, but she started to notice other changes. Her chest was tight in her clothes and within a few weeks had to buy her first bra, it was just a B-cup, but it was something, just like All-Might said she was growing into her powers.

She was nervous on her first day, but ready for it, she was one of 36 girls to make the Heroin course, and she was gonna prove she deserved that spot. Arriving early she walked down the massive expanse of halls.

"Okay." She nodded getting ready to open the door "Here we go. I kinda hope Saa-chan isn't in this class, or that girl with the twintails that yelled at me."

She opened the door and immediately saw the said two girls arguing.

" _Just my luck…"_ she sighed in her mind.

The blue haired girl was tall, a little stocky but rather small in terms of curves. She had her blue hair done in braided twintails and she wore glasses on her face.

The class was filled with other girls but Izuko was kinda focused on these two.

"Don't put your feet up on a desk it's disrespectful." She said.

"Who cares, you're not the boss of me." Satsuki growled "You're nothing."

"I-I am Tenyo Iida from Soumei Private School." The girl huffed.

"Oh aren't you some elite." Satsuki said "I didn't think they let girls that boring looking into schools like that."

"What did you say!" the girl gasped "You have some nerve!"

The girl looked over and saw Izuko at the door.

"Hello I'm Tenyo Iida from-."

"I heard." The girl said.

"Oh you're in this class too!" Ochako walked in "We're meeting again, how fun. It's the first day I wonder what it's gonna be like, school stuff probably."

"If you're looking just to find buddies this probably isn't the place." A woman said.

She was tall and slender with long shaggy black hair, her skin was pale, almost yellow and her eyes looked worn and tired. She was wearing a tight sweater like top and tight pants, both of which hugged her curves, if Izuko had to guess she was probably a D-cup.

"So like…" the woman walked into the room "You're too loud, anyway I'm your homeroom teacher Shizu Aizawa."

She pointed to a box containing tracksuits for gym "Throw those on and meet on the P.E ground."

The girls were all surprised things were moving so quickly, but they did as she said. They were going to be doing a quirk apprehension test. That wasn't the hard part, well it was since Izuko snapped her finger.

"Well the rest of the day is for physical check ups so line up at the nurses' office." The teacher told them.

The girls, still in their gym uniforms got in a line outside the office. The Nurse of UA was a gorgeous older woman named Chiyo Shuzenji, or Recovery Girl. She was like a sexy nurse from a porno come to life. She had a mature MILF like face, long curly blonde hair down passed her shapely rear, large F-cup tits that nearly blew out her tight dress and lab coat, and her lips were huge and plump, like she'd gotten collagen injections.

"Okay darlings I'm going to call you in one by one for a quick check up." She spoke in a mature, yet bimboish tone.

One by one the girls stepped in to get measured in seat order. As they went in Izuko noted their general appearance.

First was Yuriko Aoyama, a pretty girl who was probably wearing too much makeup for her own good. She had long straight blonde hair and earlier Izuko saw her quirk was that her belly button shot a laser.

Second was Mina Ashido, she was a bit odd since she hand pink skin, black eye and little antler like horns on her head. She was on the bustier side with DD-cups. Her quirk was that she could shoot goo that could be sticky or acidic.

Next was Tsuyu Asui, a girl who looked kinda like a frog. She was rather skinny with only small C-cup breasts, but for her the real show was from the back, she had quite the set of birthing hips and a butt all these things made sense since her quirk was to look and be like a frog.

The fourth student was the Iida girl, she gave off a bit of a more mature vibe, but she seemed rather childish in a way. She didn't seem much bustier than Izuko all things considered, but her legs where a bit thicker, mostly cause she had engines on her calves

Fifth was Ochako but Izuko didn't spend much time looking at her, she knew enough about her already.

Next up was a girl named Madoka Ojiro, she had a short blond bob for a hairstyle. Her chest was around what seemed to be the class average of a D-cup. Her hips were shapely but also showed her quirk, that she had a thick muscular tail that she could fight with.

After her was a girl with blond hair and black highlights, Debuko Kaminari, like Madoka she had D-cups though her body had a more natural punkish look to it with spiky hair and electricity powers. The way she was looking at the other girls though made Izuko shiver a bit.

Number Eight was a girl with spiky red hair, Eriko Kirishima. She was a little more toned than most and was on the bustier side with E-cups. Her Quirk was that she could turn her body hard like stone, Izuko couldn't help but wonder if that had other applications.

Nine was Konomi Koda, a girl with a bit of a strange arrow shaped head and DD-breasts. She was a little quiet and seemed rather shy but seemed nice enough. Izuko wasn't sure what her quirk was since she hadn't used any parts of it in the physical application test.

Tenth was taller girl named Riku Sato, she was really buff and really tall, at first glance Izuko thought she was an Amazon. She had large pecs that made her D-cup breasts look even bigger and her biceps looked like she could carry someone while fucking them. Her hair was brown and rather unkempt but still long and flowing.

After her was Megumi Shoji, she like Sato was tall, but she wasn't as muscular. She had E-cups and strangely six arms that were connected like wings. She had short white hair and most of her face was covered by a strange mask.

Twelfth was Kyouka Jiro, a thine skinny girl with short purple hair and earphone extending out of her ear lobes. She was one of the smaller girls in class with only B-cups and her butt wasn't that special either. Izuko felt a strange affection for the fact that like her there was someone who wasn't a knockout.

After her was Hana Sero, a girl with should length black hair and tape shooters on her elbows. Her body was slim with C-cup breasts and all in all she seemed nice.

Next to her was a girl with the head of a bird and black hair, she had large D-cup breasts and her body was pale under her clothes.

Next to her was a gorgeous girl with large E-cup breasts, long hair that was half red and half white. She was Shiori Todoroki, and if it hadn't been for the strange scar on her face, that was covered a bit by her bangs, she would have been the prettiest girl in class for sure.

Sixteenth was an invisible girl named Toru Hagakure. Izuko couldn't see any of her so there was no way to know how she looked.

Next was a shortstack of a girl named Minori Mineta. Her hair was strange and round, her body was rather small, in both height and curves, at best she had B-cup breasts and a thicker butt. And the way she looked at girls was rather…unsettling.

After her was a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu, she was by far the most naturally beautiful girl in class with large F-cup breasts, and long black hair. Satsuki seemed to be aggravated by her from the start, probably out of jealousy.

The only two left were Izuko and Satsuki, the blonde went first and then after she was done Izuko stepped into the office.

"You must be Izuko, last but not least." Recovery girl smiled.

"Y-Yes." Izuko tried not to stare.

The sexy school nurse giggled and told the girl to undress for her physical. After getting bare Izuko was weighed and then measured.

"Looks like you're a…B-cup." Recovery girl clicked her pen and wrote the number down "Now for downstairs…lay on this please."

Izuko laid on the examining bench and let the woman start to touch her balls, she moaned a bit when suddenly the nurse parted her tender lips and started sucking Izuko off. For someone with magic lips like Recovery girl there was no need for a tape measure to check the size of this, that and it helped the students feel better, her power was a Quirk called recovery, if her lips touched your body, it could help accelerate your healing, though they tend to drain energy.

Now that Izuko thought back the other students all seemed rather tried when they came out of their physicals, and now she knew why.

"HMM!" Recovery Girl bobbed her head "I'd say you're about…Six inches long and…one inch around."

Izuko had been working on her endurance, but in the face of a blowjob queen like this MILF, she was like a child. Her dick was quivering against the nurse's lips and she sealed on tight and sucked in a downright unbearable way until Izuko had no choice but to start cumming.

"OHHH!" The student moaned as she climaxed.

"Hmm." Recovery Girl licked her fat lips "Good consistency, I can see why All-Might chose you."

"Wait you…" Izuko gasped.

"Fufufu." The MILF laughed "I'm not big on your breaking your body with that quirk, but if you get banged up come see me, I'll help you feel better."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **This was mostly just a chapter to introduce the rest of the class, hope you liked it.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Costumes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

For the next day of school Izuko was spending time acclimating when the next lesson was about to start.

She, and the rest of the class, immedaitly snapped to attention when the door opened and All-Might walked in wearing her costume. She was stunning. A tight leather singlet covered her midsection, stopping just around her crotch to show off her immeasurable bulge of girth while the back was pulled tight on her ass, practically being sucked in to her. The upper area had a heart shaped cut out on the chest to show some of her deep cleavage and both her blonde hair and blue cape flowed behind her as she walked, her thick thighs moving in model like swaying step. The red, blue and white of her costume all accentuated well with her slightly tanned skin, practically every one of the students either popped a boner right there on the spot or had to big their jaw up off the floor. They'd seen All-Might on TV before but seeing it in person was a whole different experience.

"Yo it's me!" she smiled "It's foundational hero studies time, for this class we'll be building up you basic understanding of heroics though various trials and tests, so let's hit the deep end with a battle! But you can't just go around doing that in gym uniforms so…"

The wall in the side of the room opened up and racks with numbered cases slid out.

"These are your costumes!" All-Might smiled "Get changed and gather at the Beta Ground!"

Everyone went and quickly got changed into their practical yet sexy costumes. Izuko's was mostly a lime green full body suit that hugged her thin frame. Other girls showed more skin, or covered up in similar fashion, but all in all everyone looked sexy in their outfits.

Even Ochako was in a skin-tight body suit that hugged her curves.

Soon though All-Might split them into teams for mock battles, the first was Ochako and Izuko VS Satsuki and Tenyo.

Satsuki's costume was a black and orange vest that dipped deep to show her cleavage and black pants that rode low to show off her hips. Her spikey hair was back in a ponytail and her hands were covered by two grenade like gauntlets.

Tenyo was wearing something reminiscent of a full body suit of armor with piping on the back, it was close to her thin body but would provide ample protection.

Once the battle started Izuko had a plan, she distracted Satsuki and fought her, most of her costume getting blow up but she was in one piece, she didn't want to lose, she wanted to show Satsuki that she was a fighter too…and win the battle with Ochako.

With a powerful punch she managed to break the floor and send up rubble that Ochako could use her powers on to make weightless and therefor send flying like oversized baseballs.

"HAAA!" Ochako swung a pillar like a bat and sent the rubble flying into Tenyo.

"GAH!" The girl groaned as she was sent flying back.

The impact drilled her right in the chest, cracking her armor plating and causing her chest to be exposed, but no one was expecting what they saw.

 ***BOING!***

Two large F-cup breasts suddenly burst free.

"KYA!" the girl covered her chest.

"Whoa!" Ochako gasped "You're stacked!"

* * *

 **Later**

After the other battels most of the girls changed and headed back to class, but Ochako, Izuko and Tenyo were chatting in the locker room as they changed.

"I thought you were flat chested." Ochako said as the three girls were standing mostly naked "Where did those things come from?"

"I've always had a fairly large chest." Tenyo cupped her soft bosom "But when you're power is running fast they can…become quite a hindrance if not kept tied down."

"I bet them bouncing around would get painful." Ochako said cupping her own "Mine are smaller than yours and they sometimes give me trouble with that."

"Hmm…" Izuko looked at her mostly flat chest "Can't say I know much about it."

"Oh don't be sad Izuko." Ochako smiled.

"No it's fine." The green girl said "Just a little jealous I guess."

"Not unheard of, most girls are when they see how big I am." Tenyo explained "I think I'm probably the biggest in class."

"I don't know Momo is pretty big, I'd have to see them side by side." Ochako giggled "But…"

"HAA!" Tenyo moaned as Ochako reached around from behind and squeezed her tits.

"Yours sure are big!" she laughed "And even softer than they look, Izuko you have to feel these!"

The green haired girl joined her friend in feeling up Tenyo, Ochako on the left and Izuko on the right.

"Hmm…oh…" Iida moaned.

"I guess they're sensitive." Izuko smiled.

"V-Very." She panted "Especially-OHHH!"

She let out a loud moan as Izuko flicked her right nipple.

"I guess her nipples are a sweet spot." Ochako leaned down and licked her tongue over the left, Iida moaning again "Her tits aren't the only big part, she's got a nice cock too, what would you say Izuko probably eight inches long and…four around?"

"Hmm, yeah probably." The girl reached down and started stroking her.

"You two-HMM!" Tenyo moaned as she was accosted by the two.

"Don't complain you like it." Ochako teased a bit.

"I…never said I didn't it's just…" Iida panted "In a place like this?"

"So what, that just makes it more fun." She giggled.

Tenyo moaned holding the heads of the girls as they sucked playfully on her tits while their hands glided up and down her thick rod.

Izuko was getting more and more turned on, like usual lately any time anything sexual happened she felt aroused.

"Iida…" she moaned leaning up and kissing the girl, their tongues twirling as they laid on the bench in the middle of the room.

With Izuko on the bottom, Iida in the middle and Ochako on top the three horny girls moved to the next stage.

"Hmm…yes…OHH!" Iida moaned as both girls pushed into her pussy.

"So tight." Izuko moaned.

"Oh Izuko I can feel your cock on mine!" Ochako moaned.

Izuko blushed a bit, she too could feel the cock rubbing against her as they started thrusting, alternating so that someone was always deep inside the engine girl. Tenyo squealed and moaned, her huge tits smothering Midoriya's face and jiggling a bit with each thrust.

"HMM Don't stop!" she moaned, her cock pressing on Izuko's hard abs.

"Oh Iida you're so tight!" Ochako moaned thrusting her hips.

Izuko just let out a grunt, her body growing closer to an orgasm. The three grinded together more and more as they got closer and closer to cumming.

"Yes…yes." Ochako grunted "OHHH!"

"YAAAA!" Izuko groaned with her.

Both girls exploded inside their friend, pumping her full of cum as Iida herself spurted out hot goo onto Izuko's abs.

"That was amazing." The girl panted.

"Well it's thanks to you showing us these sweet tits." Izuko giggled kissing them "You should show them off more."

"Hmm…I'll think about it." She smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Chapter 12**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thanks

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

School was going well, on the advice of Ochako and Izuko, Tenyo had stopped wearing her restraining bra outside of her costume, she was now proudly sporting her bust in public during class…and pissing off Satsuki as a result.

Today the class was going to a place called USJ for some training work under the supervision of the hero named Thirteen, it was hard to tell much about Thirteen since she wore a full spacesuit.

Izuko took a chance to check out a few of her classmate's costumes. Most were of varying types of tight clothing. One costume in particular that she liked was that of Tsuyu Asui, the frog like girl walked around in a green skin-tight scuba suit that hugged her wide hips and shapely ass as well as showing off the outline of her bulge in the front.

But things didn't stay peaceful forever when villains attacks. They were led by a woman calling herself Tomo Shigaraki, she had long rather white grey hair, her face was covered with a hand, as was her ample E-cup bust which looked like it was being held and cupped by hands. Her lower half was covered in tight black jeans. Even her crotch had a hand on it.

With her was a woman who seemed to be made of a shadowy mist, thus her body was impossible to really see.

When the villains arrived the kids were all split up, Izuko ended up with Tsuyu Asui and Minori Mineta. They managed to get to safety and take out some of the villains with a water passed attack.

Eventually All-Might showed up and made the villains withdraw, she was a little beat up from fighting some weird beast monster but the students were safe and headed back to school, even if their teachers got all beat up.

"Izuko."

The girl turned around in the hallway and saw Tsuyu walking towards her.

"Asui." She blinked trying not to be hypnotized by the frog girl's shapely thighs and hips as they swayed.

"I told you, call me Tsuyu, or even just Tsu." She smirked "HMM!"

"MMM!" Izuko gasped as the frog girl suddenly kissed her "W-What was that for?!"

"Well it was thanks to your plan that Minori and I got out of there in one piece." She croaked moving Midoriya's hand up her skirt "So I thought I should thank you."

Izuko moaned a bit as Tsuyu pushed her against the wall, kissing her and rubbing her body, Izuko wasn't one to ignore and opportunity like this, especially when she was so horny herself.

"Tsu…" Izuko moaned using her fingers to squeeze her ass "Your butt is so..."

"Big right?" she giggled "Ever since puberty it's been getting thicker and thicker. I could feel you staring at it all day. My costume's so tight."

"Here's where you two are!"

Izuko and Tsu stopped making out and saw that Minori had come up to them. Minori Mineta was a short girl, by far the shortest in the class, she had a smaller chest and strangely her hair was almost bead like and made of purple grape like growths. The rest of the class had quickly learned she was a bit of a perv, always peaking on other girls. Her tiny but thick body made her the definition of a shortstack.

"I knew you would try and steal Izuko first!" Minori huffed "I thought we were both gonna thank her."

"Not my fault you took so long getting changed." Tsuyu croaked.

"HMMM!" Minori pulled Izuko down and kissed her "Why are we just standing in the halls, let's go somewhere more private so we can get a better look at each other."

UA had special private rooms set up around the school that students could use to blow off a bit of steam together. Once in there the girls all stripped down and kissed more.

"Wow Mineta you look even cuter naked." Tsu teased shooting out her long tongue to flick over the Futa's left nipple "What are those B's?"

"C's actually." The shortstack said smugly.

"You're both really pretty." Izuko said.

"You're not half bad yourself." Minori reached over and gave her cock a squeeze.

"You two just relax." Asui squatted down "I'll show you a good time."

"HMM!" Izuko moaned as Tsuyu's long tongue wrapped around her cock and Minori's

Izuko took that quick second to see that Minori was about Six inches long and Three thick while Tsuyu was Seven long and Two thick.

"HMPH!" Tsuyu moaned as she used her tongue to swirl around Mineta's cock while fully downing Izuko's. Both the Futa moaned loudly as Tsuyu expertly sucked them off.

Izuko looked down and saw how Minori was moaning and couldn't help but check out her thick ass, it wasn't as big as Tsu's but given her smaller stature it looked just as big.

"HMM!" Mineta moaned when Midoriya smacked her ass and made it jiggle.

"You two look good and hard." Tsu croaked and crawled up on the bed, turning around and jiggling her ass "Who's going first?"

"Dibs!" Minori practically jumped to mount the froggy girl.

"You know this was supposed to be Midoriya's-OHHH!" Tsuyu gasped as Mineta's thick cock pushed into her ass "I didn't think you were going there!"

Tsuyu moaned as she got fucked up the ass by a girthy rod. Izuko watched for a bit as Minori's big ass jiggled and shook from the thrusts she was dealing out, her ass shaking and wobbling enough to keep Midoriya hard and allow her to notice Tsu's dripping snatch.

She got behind the girl and since the tiny Minori was up on Tsuyu's thick ass her frog's pussy was fully exposed for her.

"MHHH!" Asui moaned as Midoriya slid into her pussy, allowing both her holes to be stuffed with Futa cock.

Midoriya started rolling her hips and once she was in a good rhythm moved on to pleasing Minori was well. Since the girl was such a shortstack her jiggling rear wasn't far from Midoriya's head she was able to lean in and tease her holes with her tongue.

"HAAAA!" Mineta moaned "Oh…Oh that's amazing!"

The three girls rocked and thrusted together, compared to these two Izuko felt a little small, she was no skeleton but when you have two thick rumps rocking in front of you it's hard not to feel less than equal.

Tsu was moaning the loudest of the three as she took two cocks at once, while Izuko was the quietest probably because she was muffled between Minori's big ass.

"Tsu!" Minori moaned "It's like your ass is sucking my cock in! I'm-I'm gonna…HAAA!"

Izuko felt Minori's insides twist and squeeze on her tongue as the girl climaxed, her cock blasting ropes into Tsu's ass while Midoriya kept pounding away. Still she was only a few thrusts behind Minori since once she fell off Tsu's ass was jiggling free again and Midoriya gave the cum covered rump a few slaps, the jiggling massaging the base of her girth and pushing her to a breaking point.

"Hmm…hmmm…HAAA!" she moaned blowing a load inside of her new friend.

"OHHH!" Tsuyu moaned as she came with her, her pussy clenching and her cock spurting out a few shots of hot cum.

"Wow that was incredible." Midoriya fell back.

"It was, any time." Tsuyu croaked a bit in the afterglow.

"Yeah, that was sweet!" Minori laughed "I'm already getting hard again just thinking about it!"

Midoriya rolled her eyes seeing the blood pumping to Mineta's cock and making it twitch a bit.

"Haa…come here." She opened her mouth.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Yaoyorozu and Jirou

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Izuko wasn't the only girl in Class who was getting to have sex fairly on the regular. Momo Yaoyorozu, widely considered one of the most beautiful girls in not just the class but the whole school, practically had her pick of anyone she wanted to go at it with, and since starting school she had already chosen her main fuckbuddy.

"OHH!" Jirou moaned as Momo was behind her, pulling her back onto her long shaft, making the girl squeal.

Jirou was much smaller than Momo, probably the smallest girl in the class to be honest. Still one thing Momo liked was being bigger than other girls, she'd always been large for her age and while not usually showing it she loved the fact she could stand so much bustier than her classmates and fucking the one with some of the smallest T&A in the class was something she couldn't resist.

"Take it." She moaned pumping her hips faster and faster, her long ten inch cock pounding away at Jirou's tight pussy.

The girls were in one of the special rooms set aside for this type of thing so no one was going to disturb them and Momo was free to go to town on her smaller friend.

This wasn't the first time the two had done something like this, the last few weeks had been filled with various sexual meet ups for the two new friends, Momo was usually the one taking charge and being somewhat dominant while Jirou spent most of her time in a variety of poses getting railed in all sorts of unique ways, watching Momo's big breasts smack around and feeling her hard rod inside her. Breasts were a love of Jirou's and Momo had some great ones, round, firm, full and bouncy with big thick nipples on the tips too, for Jirou the ticked every box, it was like someone had crafted the perfect pair of tits for her to stare at in class and during sex.

"HMM!" the earphone girl was panting more and more as her perky rear whacked against Momo's hips, her jacks swinging around and whipping her back a bit and making her yip with pleasure "I'm…I'm gonna…HAAA!"

Jirou screamed out in pleasure as her body shook with climax and Momo grunted at her tightness.

"HMPH!" she growled busting inside the girl.

As soon as she was done Momo laid back and let Jirou play with her breasts, a reward for a job well done at taking her cock.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel Free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **You know what sucks when you have inspiration for a chapter, sit down to write it and then BAM you just blank and lose everything you were thinking about. Yeah that happened twice with this chapter, once a few days ago when I first tried to start it, and once again today, so that was fricken great.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sports Festival

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It took a few days but after the USJ incident school was soon back in order.

"Alright settle down." Tenyo stood at the front of the class as rep and tried to calm them.

"Hmm, morning." Their teacher walked in, her face wrapped in some bandaged, arm in a cast as well.

"Are you alright?" Tsuyu asked.

"I'm fine." Shizu sighed "But don't worry about me, you need to care about the battle ahead."

"Ahead?" Izuko blinked.

"The sports festival is almost upon us ladies." The teacher sighed "There'll be more security this year, the school is confident in it's ability to protect the event. What you need to focus on is the opportunity presented to you all."

"Can't we please stop it in case of villains?" Minori asked.

"Have you never seen the sports festival?" Izuko asked her.

"It's the biggest sporting event in Japan." Shizu said.

"Top heroes will surely be watching." Momo nodded "Scouting us for potential."

"Remember time is limited getting noticed gives you a better chance for the future." Aizawa told them "It only comes once a year, so three chances over your time here. This is something you can't pass up."

* * *

 **Later**

Halfway through the day it was time for lunch, a lot of people were excited for the potential of the sports festival and getting pumped up.

"Getting fired up is natural I suppose." Tenyo nodded sharply.

"Let's curs the sports festival!" Ochako yelled.

"What's up with her?" Mina asked.

"Say Uraraka?" Izuko asked following the girl in the halls "Why do you wanna be a hero?"

"Uhh…Money." She sighed.

"Money?!"

"I know it sounds like I'm being a total selfish jerk doesn't it." She frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a comfortable life." Her speedy friend said.

"It's for my Moms, we owned a construction company but business isn't going well so I want to help them." She said "I'm going to be a hero that can give my parents the life they deserve."

"Ohh there you are!" All Might suddenly appeared "Izuko! Let's do lunch!"

"O-Okay!" the girl yelped.

She followed her mentor to an office where they sat over lunch.

"I can only manage fifty minutes." The woman said in her sickly form "The limit's getting shorter and shorter. More importantly the sports festival, you still can't adjust the output of One for All, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Now that you mention it when I fought those villains I didn't feel any blowback." She said "I wonder…that was the first time I tried using my powers on a person."

"Well unconsciously you put the brakes on so your progressing somewhat." All Might smiled "To be blunt time's running out for me sweetie, and the hive of Villainy has no doubt already noticed. I expect great things from you, as my successor. The Sports Festival is your chance to take your first step to becoming the All Might of your generation. Tell them you've arrived!"

* * *

 **Later**

At the end of the day when class was dismissed Class 1-A had trouble getting out since the hall was packed with people from other classes checking them out.

"Scoping out the competition." Satsuki smirked "They wanna see the girls who got through those villains. Get outta my way you extra mob!"

"How rude!" Iida gasped.

"I came to see what all the fuss was about, I hadn't expected them to be so arrogant." A girl sighed.

She was tall, large D-cup breasts, long blue hair down to her mid-back and sleepy eyes looked back at Satsuki.

"Did you know a lot of girls end up in general education and other departments cause they failed the hero exam?" the girl asked "And the result of the sports festival can change that and maybe get them transferred to herocis…the opposite is possible too. I guess we all wanna pull the rug out from under you, consider that a deceleration of war kay?"

"Yeah!" A different busty girl with short silver hair yelled "Class B is gonna kick your ass too don't forget about us!"

" _I need to get serious."_ Izuko thought _"Just like All Might said!"_

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

The day of the festival finally arrived, girls fretting about with nerves and excitement in the locker room waiting to be called out.

"Midoriya."

Izuko looked up and saw Shiori Todoroki, a pale beauty, was walking up to her.

"Todoroki." She gulped.

"I think it's obvious in terms of strenght I'm better than you." She said bluntly "Yet All Might has her eye on you, I'm not going to pry but…I'm going to beat you."

Everyone was so surprised by the declaration by one of the classes most beautiful girls, her skin was white like her hair and he breasts always looked to fill out what she wore, she was like a Yuki-onna in the flesh.

"Y-You're definitely stronger and much prettier than me." Izuko said "But…Everyone even other classes is aiming towards the top with All Might, so I can't lag behind! I'm going to aim for the top with all my might as well!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Not super sure what I want to do with the sports festival, if I want to make the fights a little more sexually charged or what.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
